Bionic games fan fic 1
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: 2 years later there are tons of bionics so they have a game 12 of each lab rat are chosen and get this there is a new kind witch can teleport and has spike and heat vision. They befriend one of them named Chris she falls for Chase and accidentally lets it slip out? It's a fight to the death. Will all 4 stay alive? It's friends to the end. Isn't it? READ!
1. Introduction

Part 1

Bree and Chase paced around the lab it had been 2 years since Leo moved in and now It's 2014 Adam is 19 Bree is 18 and Chase 17 getting closer to his 18th birthday (Just saying Bree is 6 months older than him.) "What are we going to do?" asks Chase "I know we can skip It.," says Bree "We can't we're the original Lab Rats they'll know." Says Adam (He's gotten smarter over the years he's got strait d+'s!) "Look guys there are like a million other names in there even Leo's." says Chase (He is a teleporter.) "Ya but what if Leo dies?" Asks Bree Chase shrugged "Come on guys let's get ready." Says Adam they all get in to their tubes and put of shirts and pants (Bree a dress.) "I don't want to do this." Says Bree "Me either but we have to." Says Adam then all join hands and walk out

At the Jackson's lab

"Chris?" asks Jenny "Yes?" Chris replies, "Where are we going?" "To ware they pick the names." She answers, "Do you think they'll pick me?" asks Jenny "No." Chris says they were both teleporters. Chris finished zipping up 11 year old Jenny's Dress "But what if they do?" she asks "Trust me they won't." she says even though it was a lie. "Ok I'm gonna go get dressed." Says Chris "Say here." She then says then she walks away and get's in to her black dress and zipped it up and put on her high tops then she walks out and to see Jenny staring at a picture of their dad who left then 7 years ago "Chris do you think dad left for a good reason?" she asks "I don't know." Chris says, "Do you think he will come back?" "Ya." She says, "Now come on we'll be late." She says picking up Jenny who was small for her age. And went to the living room ware they saw their mum staring off in to space again "Mum were ready." Says Chris she turned to us her strait face expression the same as always. Plain no smile just a strait face "Ok let's go." She says standing up "Kenny hurry up!" she yells "Comeing!" yelled their older brother Kendall as he ran out he was in black jeans and a white shirt. "Ready." He says and they walked out to the car and they all got in "You ready?" Chris asked Jenny she nodded and Chris grabbed her hand and they drove away

Hope you like it introduced both families hope it's good!


	2. sine in

Part 2

Chase Adam and Bree arrived at the old mission creek high or now what's left of it and they walk up to the check in "Name." Says the man "Chase Davenport." Says Chase "Age?" "17." "Date of birth?" "November 16th 1997" "What is your power?" "Intelligence." "Blood type?" "O-." "And has spike ever killed any one?" "No." "Ok your good to go he walk threw "Name?" "Bree Davenport." "Age?" "18." "Date of birth?" "May 14th 1997" "What is your power?" "Speed." "And your blood type?" "O+." "Your good to go." She walked threw. "Name?" "Adam Davenport." "Age?" "19." "Date of birth?" "January 8th 1996." "What is your power?" "Strength." "Blood type?" "AB+." "And has your lasers ever killed anyone?" "Never." "Your good to go." He want threw as Chris Jenny and Kenny got there they all walked up "Name?" "Chris Jackson." "Age?" "17." "Date of birth?" "November 20th 1997." "What is your power?" "Teleportation." "Blood type?" "O-." "And has spike or your lasers ever killed anyone?" "No." "Ok your good to go." She walks threw "Name?" "Jenny Jackson." "Age?" "11." "Date of birth?" "May 16th 2003." "What is your power?" "Teleportation." "Blood type?" "A." "And has Spike or your lasers ever killed anyone?" "Never." "Ok your good to go." She goes threw "Name?" "Kendall Jackson." "Age?" "19." "Date of birth?" "October 3rd 1996." "What is your power?" "Speed." "And your blood type?" "AB+." "Ok you are good to go." And he goes threw. And over to ware the boys his age is. Chris was with hers and Jenny with hers near the back a few seconds later the announcer said everyone was there and a lady walked up on stage "Wellcome everybody to the first annual Bionic games." "Today we will chose 12 of each bionic the first set up first strength." She walks up to the bowl labeled strength she goes threw it "And the name is…" she opened it "Oh my this is wonderful." She says, "The first one for strength is…"

Cliffy!


	3. The train

Part 3

"And the first one for strength is ADAM DAVENPORT!" Adam turned to Chase who turned to Bree who turned to Adam. He slowly maid his way to the front "Ladies and gentlemen we have a good treat our first strength is the original Adam Davenport." She says "Now for Speed." She says she goes over to the bowl and picks it out then she says "And the speed is oh my it's BREE DAVENPORT!" Bree turned to Chase who turned to look at Adam who turned to Bree. But Bree maid her way to the steps and walked up next to Adam. She looked on the verge of tears "Intelegance." She says walking up to the bowl Chase knew what was comeing next as she picked the paper "and the Intelegance is Ok this was unexpected CHASE DAVENPORT!" Chase looked at Bree, Bree at Adam and Adam at Chase. Chase maid his way up till he got to the top next to his brother and sister "And finally teleportation." She says and she walked up to the bowl and they all crossed their fingers for it to not be Leo "Ant the teleportation is JENIFER JACKSON!" Jenny's mouth dropped and Chris looked to her all the kids got out of her way and she closed her mouth and maid her way to the end off the kids and she started walking down to the front but Chris also maid her way threw the crowd "NO!" she yells going after her "I volunteer!" she yells no one could make it out as 2 men tried to push her back she said it again "I volunteer!" the lady signaled for the men to stop "I volunteer as tribute." She says, "Well bring her up." She says Chris went over to Jenny "Jen find mum." She says "No Chris." She says, "Go." She says "No!" she says as Chris's friend Billy came over and picked her up "No!" she screams again as Billy started to walk away and Chris was brought to the front "What is your name?" asks the lady "Chris Jackson." "And I bet that was your sister." She says Chris nods "Yes." She says "Well ladies and gentlemen we have our first 4 competitors for the first annual Bionic games." Then she sends them to separate rooms Chris sits there as they called the 44 others when it was over the door opened and her mother brother and her sister walk in "Jenny." She says hugging her first "I'm so sorry Chris." She says, "It's ok." Chris says, "I want you to have this." Says Jenny taking off her heart charm necklaces and putting it around her sister "Thank you." She says then she stands up and hugs Kenny "I love you no matter how many times I told you I have you." Says Kenny "Thanks." She says then she let's go "Mum you need to take care of them you can't keep zoning out and I mean it." I say to her she nods and I hug her then the man opens the door "Times up "No!" says Jenny holding on to Chris but the man takes her off and she screams then Billy came in they hug "Please take care of my family Billy." she say "I promise I'll take care of them now remember go for a bow and arrow." He says, "Billy there is 48 of us and only one will come out." She says, "Then you make one." He says, "I can't do this Billy." I say, "Yes you can your Chris Jackson." He says then the man came back "I'll see you soon." He says being pulled out of the room "No you won't/" I whisper

A few hours later on the train Chase Adam Bree and Christina are in the first train

They all sat there in the quietness of the room no one not even Adam was speaking Chase was looking down Adam had his eyes closed Bree played with the hem of her dress and Chris Looked out the window next to her as everything passed by as fast as… well Bree. "What now?" asks Chris Chase was the only one who actually listened to this question "How should we know?" he asks "Sorry." She says "It's ok you didn't know we didn't know." Says Adam "Excuse me?" asks Chris "Don't ask." Says Bree "So you guys are the original?" Chris asks they nod. "I expected you guys to look different." She says "What do you mean by that?" asks Bree "Well first I expected you to be taller Chase not have such short hair." She says "What's wrong with my hair?" "Well when I heard about you they told me it was long." She says he nods "And I expected him to be smarter." She says, "I get that a lot." Says Adam they all sat in silence again. "If you guys had a choice would you go back in time and stop Davenport from making you bionic?" Asks Chris "Maybe." Says Chase Adam and Bree shrug "I would go back and stop my mum from signing my family up to be bionic she is two but she's to old for It." says Chris "Cool." Says Bree more interested in her phone then anything else "Bree you know just because you're the original doesn't mean you have to ignore me." Says Chris "What ever you think I want to be hare I would rather be with my friends and the rest of my family but no I just had to be the one who was picked." She says hurting Chris's feelings "I'm sorry." Chris chocked out Bree shrunk in her seat and they were quiet till it got dark and they went to their cabin with out another word.

Hope you like it!


End file.
